Old Feelings Die Hard
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: The Master has taken Clara and John Smith so it's up to Rose and the Doctor to save them. But between old heartaches, bitter feelings and a secret Rose is hiding from the Doctor can he keep it together long enough to help save John and Clara?
1. Chapter 1

**_TARDIS:_**

Clara studied the Doctor from the rail she was sitting on, she knew something was wrong.

"Hey are you alright?"

Looking up from the console he smiled at her slightly.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He asked.

She popped down from the rail and went towards him.

"Your eyes, those beautiful eyes look sadder than usual." She straightened his bow tie.

He wrapped lanky arms around her. "My Clara I could never hide anything from you."

Clara grinned. "I guess that's why I'm called the Impossible Girl. So what's going on?"

"I was thinking about some friends I lost." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm just afraid of losing you as well." The Doctor admitted.

Clara smiled. "I can promise you that won't be happening."

He shook his head. "You can't promise that. That's what they all said but in the end it wasn't meant to be. They all leave."

"And sometimes they come back, Doctor." A familiar voice replied.

The Doctor froze. "That voice I know that voice."

Clara's eyes widen as she pointed behind him.

"Doctor, who's that?" Clara asked.

He slowly turned and standing there was a blond girl, a girl he gave up hope of ever seeing again.

His hearts dropped to his stomach, he couldn't believe it.

He shook his head. "No, it can't be. R-Rose?"

She smiled at him. "Hello."

He walked closer to her.

"You're really here?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible." He muttered.

"It's me Doctor." Rose smiled.

He touched her face and smiled.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor lifted her up and held her tight.

"Let me look at you; you haven't changed a bit!" He exclaimed setting her back down again.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you, Doctor." She grinned.

Clara stood there tapping her foot. "Care to introduce us?"

The Doctor blushed. "Right um Rose this Clara. Clara this is Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled extended her hand. "Please to meet you Clara."

Clara shook her hand and grunted.

"How did you get here?" He asked her.

Rose sighed. "Wasn't easy I used this transporter wrist band. I kept getting bounced from world to world; I never thought I'd get here."

Clara moved closer to the Doctor.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Noticed anything missing, Doctor?" Rose replied.

It then occurred to the Doctor something was missing. "Wait where's the human Doctor?"

Rose sighed again. "We have to talk about that."

The Doctor knew this wasn't good news.

"You see, that's why I'm here. He's been kidnapped." Rose said.

"What, what happened?" He asked.

"We were on a mission for Torchwood but it turned out to be a trap and he was kidnapped by the Master." She explained.

He scowled. "What were you two doing battling the Master?"

Rose scoffed. "You'd be amazed at what monsters and aliens we've been battling."

Clara looked confused. "Wait a second, what's going on? What human Doctor and who's the Master?"

Rose shot her a look. "Oi' he's not a what he's my husband."

Those words stung but he refused to let his emotions get in the way.

"Doctor what's going on." Clara said.

The Doctor pulled her to the side.

"There is another Doctor named John Smith in the parallel world except he's human."

"Okay who's the Master?" she asked.

Closing his eyes in dread he answered. "He's an insane Time Lord that I've battled for years. He's very dangerous and very deadly."

"Do you think he'll hurt John?" She asked concerned.

"You even don't want to know what I think he'll do." He replied.

"Um, can we speed this up I'd like to rescue my husband before the year ends." Rose replied.

The Doctor turned towards Rose.

"Wait why would he take him? He knows I've regenerated why not take me instead?"

Rose leaned against the rail, shaking her head. "Can't you guess? He's trying to trap you. The Master kidnaps John to hurt me and if I'm hurt you'll be upset and you'll try to find John and the Master will be waiting to pounce."

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" The Doctor asked.

Her eyes grew cold. "John's told me how the Master works. He's half Time Lord, remember? He has your memories."

"So how did he kidnap John?" He asked.

"The Master's invented a silver magnet transporter; when he's close enough to someone wearing silver he's able to take them without touching them."

Suddenly a worried glance appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, was Clara wearing any silver?" Rose said.

The Doctor gave her an odd look. "Yes, why?"

"Then that explains why she's gone."

He spun around and saw that Clara had disappeared.

"Oh no, he's taken Clara!" He shouted.

"I guess the Master wants more assurance that you'll come." Rose replied.

The Doctor scowled at her. "Not helping!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

The Doctor felt bad for yelling at her.

He smiled and gently caressed her face.

"Rose Tyler I promise we will find him and Clara but you need to trust me." He said.

She just looked at him.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked.

Smiling Rose took his hand and said. "I never stopped."

**_Master's Prison_ **

Clara slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the TARDIS anymore.

"W-where am I?" She said looking around a giant rusty cage.

"The Master's prison cell." A male voice answered.

Clara turned and saw a man sitting across from her smiling. "Hello I'm John Smith also known as the Doctor or at least the human version and you are?"

"Clara." She replied.

"How did I get here?" She said trembling.

"Probably the same way I did; your silver necklace and my silver wedding band." He told her.

"I don't get it." She said.

"The Master created a silver magnet transporter. Get it now?" He asked her.

"So what do we do now?" Clara replied.

John shrugged. "Well we could play charades, Old Maid, cards or could just get acquainted with one another since we'll probably be here a while. What would you like to do?"

She shot him a look. "How can you be so calm?"

John smirked. "I work for Torchwood, believe me I've been thru worse."

Clara pulled her knees to her chin. "Well I don't work at Torchwood and I'm scared."

John smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry but on the bright side Rose and the Doctor are coming to save us."

Clara arched her eyebrow. "How did you know Rose was with the Doctor?"

John smiled. "I've been married three years I think I know my wife by now."

Clara studied him then crept towards him for a closer glimpse. "So you're the human doctor?" She said.

He nodded.

"That means you look exactly like my Doctor before he regenerated?" She said.

"Yup." He answered popping his P.

"How did that happen?" Clara asked.

John groaned. "It's a long story."

She rolled her eyes. "Where are we are we going?"

John looked around and shrugged. "The Doctor lost his hand in a sword fight but grew a new one, later on when Rose came back he got shot by a Dalek and he regenerated but he only used enough to heal himself and put the rest in the severed hand."

"And you grew from his hand?" Clara finished for him.

He nodded.

"Eww." Clara muttered.

"Hey you should try it from my end. Imagine how I feel." John scowled.

"I'm sorry." Clara replied softly.

He smiled. "It's okay."

"Do you think they'll find us?" She asked.

Laying his head back he answered. "Do I think they'll find us? Yes. Do I think we'll make it out alive? I hope so."

Clara sank back and closed her eyes. "I hope so too." She thought. "I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2

**_TARDIS_**

Rose watched the Doctor pace the floor and smirked.

"Now, if its silver causing- what?" He said.

"Nothing, I just never imagined you wearing a bowie." She replied.

"Bowties are cool." He said tugging on it.

"You just keep telling yourself that chinny." Rose grinned.

"Can we get back to the subject?" He scowled.

"Sure, I've just been waiting on you." She answered leaning against the console.

"Okay, if it's silver causing this how come you're still here? I mean you're wearing a silver wedding ring." The Doctor said.

Rose grinned. "True but I'm also wearing this." She held up her hand.

The Doctor looked closer. "The bio-damper, you kept it?"

She nodded. "Of course I wear it right under my wedding ring."

He smiled slightly.

"What?" Rose said.

"Nothing, nothing." The Doctor replied.

"No what is it?" She said.

"I'm just surprised you kept it." He smiled.

"Well, it is sentimental." She replied.

"How long you and John have been married." He asked her.

"Three years." She said proudly.

"Is he treating you well?" The Doctor asked.

"Naturally, don't forget he is the human version of you." She grinned.

The Doctor smirked. "That's good, any kids?" He asked.

Rose lowered her eyes and stayed silent.

"Rose?" The Doctor said.

Rose suddenly cleared her throat. "Would you excuse me I need to use the loo. Is it still in the same place?"

"Uh, yeah." He said pointing.

"Thanks!" She answered quickly.

The Doctor looked at her strangely but shrugged off any suspicious thoughts he was having.

"Now to look for some silver." He said.

**_Master's Prison_**

Clara sat against the cage silent with her knees up to her chin.

John went over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Considering I've just been kidnapped by an insane Time Lord, I think I'm doing very well." She replied sarcastically.

Before John could respond they heard a menacing voice say. "Oi',watch who you're calling insane, Impossible Girl."

They turned and saw a man with blond hair sticking out from under a black hooded sweatshirt coming towards them.

"You must be the Master." Clara said.

"My aren't you smart, I might keep you." He sneered.

She was too frighten to speak.

"What's the matter Clara cat got your tongue?" The Master hissed.

Clara quickly moved closer to John.

"How did you know my name?" She said.

"Next time be careful which time stream you enter." He whispered cruelly.

"Leave her alone, Master!" John growled.

"Touchy." He grinned.

"Look, I can understand you kidnapping me but why don't you let Clara go?" John asked.

The Master shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I need her."

"What for?" Clara said.

He smirked. "Lets just call it extra motivation to trap the Doctor. I mean did you really think I spend all that time making that silver gadget just to take one person?"

Clara swallowed and tried not to show fear.

The Master chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of."

As he left he paused and said in a cold voice. "And don't bother trying to escape, I will hear you and I will kill you both."

The Master slammed the iron door after he left; the sound made Clara shake with fear.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not impressed."

Clara glanced at John with tears building up in her eyes. "J-John?"

He rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I wish the Doctor was here." She wept.

"I know Clara but hey you want to see scared?" John smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo.

"Now that's scared." John held up a photo to her.

Clara peered at the picture and giggled. "Is that you and Rose on your wedding day?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yes never been so scared and happy at the same time."

She smiled slightly. "Well, it's a wonderful photo."

"Thanks but did it help some?" He asked.

Clara nodded "A little, thanks."

"Look, I know you're scared but we'll be okay. I promise." John assured her.

"You don't know that." She said tearing up again.

"Don't cry Clara, the Master's not worth those precious tears." He replied softly.

Clara try to smile but John could tell she was still upset.

John reached out and hugged her.

Tears fell down her face as she wept into his chest.

"I promise you Clara we will get out of here." He said.

She nodded as John held her tighter while she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Master's Prison_**

Clara was still half awake when she opened her eyes, it was night she knew that but she didn't know what time it was.

She laid there and looked around expecting to see John on the other side but he wasn't there.

Clara panicked and sat up.

"John? John?" She called but there was no answer.

"Where is he?" She wondered.

There was no sign of him anywhere and the door was still locked but Clara refused to believe John had left her.

Still the thought of being alone or worse something happening to John was too much to bear.

She could feel her tears starting; afraid the Master would hear she curled up in a fetal position and cried as softly as she could.

"Where was he, what happened to her friend?" She wondered.

**_TARDIS_**

The Doctor was under the console looking thru boxes when he heard Rose approaching.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rose replied tugging on her shirt.

"Well you were in their for a while and the water was running; I was just worried you were sick." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Okay, okay just asking." He said.

"So what are you doing?" She asked softening her tone.

He popped his head out from the gap on the floor. "I'm looking for some silver to help lure us to the Master."

"Uh, Doctor my wedding ring is silver, remember?" Rose pointed out.

He ducked back down. "I know but I need something bigger for the TARDIS."

Rose nodded. "Any luck?"

"No, this area's so cluttered. I've meant to organize this room but I'm always busy." The Doctor replied.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"If you don't mind." He said.

She smiled. "I love to. I used to love exploring under the TARDIS."

She dropped inside and looked around; boxes were stacked high and antiques were piled on shelves.

Her eyes widen. "Wow, it is cluttered."

He smirked. "Like I said I've been busy."

She smiled and started digging thru boxes.

After awhile the Doctor noticed Rose looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you." The Doctor said folding his arms.

"Fair enough." Rose shrugged.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He told her.

"I'm fine." Rose grumbled.

"If you're upset that's okay. I understand." He said.

She shook her head. "You will never understand, Doctor."

"Try me." The Doctor replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rose frowned.

"Come on Rose I just want to help." He said.

"Please leave me alone!" Rose snapped.

The Doctor looked hurt. "Sorry."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you care but I really don't want to talk about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you don't want to talk about it with me."

"That is not true." She said.

He scoffed. "Maybe if I look like I did before..."

Rose stopped him. "Don't even start Doctor. I don't have the patience anymore; now my husband and your Clara are in extreme danger and I think their safety is more important than this childish argument. So can we continue now?"

The Doctor was too stunned to say anything.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine when you decide to act like a grown up let me know. I'll be in my room."

She dropped everything into a box and stormed off, the Doctor watched her and wondered what happened to the Rose Tyler he once knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**_TARDIS_**

Rose got to her room and her anger turned to surprise when she opened the door.

Her room still looked the same like she'd never left.

The carpet, bed and shelves were left untouched and in place.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry but she was definitely touched by how the Doctor had taken care of her room.

Rose sat on her old bed and thought about what had happen between her and the Doctor.

She picked up an old photo of them and shook her head this was not how she ever imagined her reunion with the Doctor would be like.

"He's only trying to help me." She told herself.

Rose sighed and decided to talk to him.

**_The Master's Prison_**

The sound of metal tin plates awoke Clara from a restless sleep.

She noticed that their were two but the Master was gone before she could ask about it.

Clara made a face at the pieces of bread and yellow gravy then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You might want to eat before he gets back. The Master gets very upset if you don't eat his food."

Clara turned and saw John on the other side of the cage.

"John!" She rushed over and hugged him tight.

"Well, nice to see you, too!" He smiled.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He said pulling on his sleeves.

"I woke up last night and you were gone. I thought something bad had happen to you." Clara replied.

"Well as you can see I'm still here." John assured her.

"But what-" She started to say but John stopped her.

"As I said before you need to eat before he get's back." He told her.

"Only if you promise not to disappear like that again." Clara said folding her arms.

"Why?" John smirked.

"Because you've become like an older brother to me and I'm a little protective of you." Clara admitted.

He smiled. "You're a sweet kid."

"So do you promise?" She asked.

John nodded. "I promise I won't scare you like that again."

She smiled. "Good!"

"Now eat!" He playfully scolded.

Clara smiled and ate some bread.

She still wondered what had happened to him but was relieved to see he was okay.

Rose found the Doctor still under the console searching thru boxes.

"Um, Doctor?" She said.

He glanced behind him but didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably still mad but I'm sorry about earlier." Rose said.

The Doctor continued looking thru boxes.

"I'm just on edge about John getting kidnapped and I'm worried about his and Clara's safety." She explained.

He smiled slightly at the thought of his sweet Impossible Girl but didn't let Rose see it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

He stayed silent.

She shook her head. "I don't get it you used to talk to me with what little you wanted to say."

The Doctor continued working and walking around Rose.

Rose nodded. "Okay, um I'm going to go look thru some boxes in the attic."

She started to leave when the Doctor finally spoke.

"Did you mean it when I was regenerating in front of you, Jack and Donna?" He said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You said I couldn't regenerate because you had just gotten here." The Doctor replied.

"Okay so where's this going?" She said.

He sighed. "Did you mean it?"

She thought about for a while.

"Well, did you?" He asked her.

"Only because I had just found you and I didn't know what I was going to be getting next." Rose replied.

"What if you did know?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't really know you anymore." She replied softly as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Master's Prison_**

Inside the cage John glanced at Clara who was staring through the iron bars.

He watched her in amazement, she was such a normal average girl then thought how nice it must be to be normal.

John never knew what that was like despite the love and acceptance that Rose gave him he never felt normal or like he belonged.

Clara felt someone staring and peered over her shoulder.

"What?" She said glancing at John.

"I was just wondering other than the TARDIS where's home?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked moving closer towards him.

He waved his hand around. "You know friends, family, what's home to you?" John asked.

Clara had been traveling in the TARDIS so long it was like home to her.

She thought for a minute before answering. "Well, mum passed when I was young so it's just been me and dad."

"So it's just you two?" He asked.

"Well, I'm helping a recently widowed family friend and his kids but it's temporary." She replied.

"Do you have a job?" John asked.

Clara smiled proudly. "I'm a teacher."

John nodded. "Brilliant, do like being a teacher?"

She grinned. "Very much."

John smirked. The Doctor could be the most persuasive man in the universe sometimes.

"What's wrong with being a teacher?" She frowned.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that such a smart seemingly happy girl would leave all that behind just for the Doctor." John said.

"I always come back." She pointed out.

"I never said you didn't but why do you travel with him when it's so dangerous?" He said.

Clara gave him a coy look. "Well, you're nearly him, you tell me." She remarked.

John smiled and cocked his head. "Okay, because life is boring and he's lonely."

Clara pouted. "Clever clogs."

He grinned and slapped his thigh. "I knew it."

Clara giggled and rested her head on his arm. "So what about you? What's waiting at home?"

He sighed. "Not much."

"I'm sure you have family?" She replied.

He scoffed. "I'm a human Time Lord, what family, what memories? Everything I have is his."

"Sorry." Clara muttered.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

She turned towards him. "I think it does." She replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I care."

He smiled at her. The Doctor was very lucky to have such a caring friend.

"How do you cope?" She asked.

John leaned his head back and sighed. "You get used to it but that doesn't mean I like it or him."

His words bothered Clara. The very man that he shared an incredible mind and memories with was the same man he still had trouble accepting.

"I'm sorry you feel like that."

John sighed. "So am I."

"Why?" She asked looking at John puzzled.

"Because I'm the man she fell in love with."

Clara shook her head. "I don't understand."

John thought about his words before answering. "I'm the duplicate or copy of who she wanted."

"So I take it you're not happy about her being with the Doctor, right now."

He arched his eyebrow. "Are you?"

She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Secretly she was jealous of Rose. She was blond, beautiful and brilliant. His Rose Tyler, the Doctor's bad wolf.

Clara remembered those times the Doctor talked about her so fondly and lovingly; it seemed falling for Rose came so naturally to him.

She sniffed and scowled."I don't want to talk about this anymore." She mumbled.

Clara tucked her dirty knees under chin and stared at her shoes.

John knew he hit a sore spot with her and started drawing on the concrete floor and just left her alone.

After three years of marriage he knew when to back away.

**_TARDIS_**

Meanwhile at the TARDIS the Doctor was leaning against the console silently twirling his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

Rose spotted him from behind and slowly approached.

"Hi, Rose." The Doctor said.

"How did you know I was behind you?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled slightly at her. "I have ways."

She smiled. "I found some silver."

The Doctor clapped his hands happily. "Fantastic!" He cupped his hands and she dropped several large chunks of silver.

"Ah ha we are in business!" He exclaimed.

"I found it in the wardrobe. Is it enough?" Rose asked.

"It's a good start. All I have to do is melt it and paste it around the console so it'll stick."

Rose folded her arms and nodded. She watched him put goggles and gloves on and pull out his sonic screwdriver.

She suppressed a smirk. He reminded her of something out of _Ghost Busters_.

"Stand back." He warned dumping the silver into a black pot.

She playfully saluted and gave him a thumbs up.

The Doctor began working and glanced at her every now and then; eyeing her up and down.

There was something different about his pink and yellow human. He could sense it, feel it, hear it ever since she came back.

She gave off a scent the Doctor knew and experienced many times with his wife. It made him more determined than ever to save John.

Despite his hearts breaking he waited and hoped each day she would be honest and tell him. Rose used to tell him things so what changed? Why didn't she trust him anymore?

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Rose finally spoke. "How's it going?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

He grinned triumphantly. "Almost done."

She smiled. "Great!"

"Tell me something Rose how long have we known each other?" He asked.

He blew on the sonic screwdriver and continued as Rose thought for a minute.

"A little over two years, I guess." She shrugged.

"So you don't mind if I ask a personal question?"

"Of course not." Rose replied.

"How many months?" He asked casually.

"What?" She replied. Rose had a hunch what he meant but played dumb.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "How many months Rose Tyler?"

She swallowed and tugged her earring. "H-how many months what?" Rose replied.

The Doctor paused and looked at her with serious and slightly hurt eyes. "How many months pregnant are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_TARDIS_**

The Doctor shook his head and stared at the pink and yellow girl he used to know. "Rose, please talk to me." The Doctor begged.

She refused to answer and avoided his gaze. She really didn't want to have this conversation. He now knew she was pregnant and that should be the end of it.

The Doctor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't get it; you used to talk to me."

Still no answer from her. He slowly came towards her and lowered his eyes. "Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Rose was surprised by that question. "Of course I do."

"Then please talk to me. I don't want to judge I just want to understand." He pleaded.

Rose heard the hurt in his tone and sighed. "Three months."

The Doctor was perplexed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know what you would've done." She replied simply.

"Oh and what would've that been?" He scoffed leaning against the console.

Rose arched her eyebrow and smirked. "Seriously? You would've tricked me into a safer environment as you always do." She scowled.

"I think the word trick is a bit harsh." He replied taking offense.

She placed her hands on her waist. "Oh and what do you call it?"

"I call it protecting you." The Doctor snapped.

He began walking around the console pretending to fix it.

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Really, is that what you call it because it never felt like it?"

The Doctor was growing frustrated. Why couldn't these stupid humans understand?

Finally he paused and groaned. "Alright I'm sorry but I was trying to keep you safe! Is that so wrong?"

"It is when I'm scared of what's happening to you and doubting if I'll ever see you again!" Rose choked.

Not wanting to upset her further the Doctor softened his tone. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "I knew if I told you the truth that you would've tried to stay."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And so you thought lying to me was better, right?"

He threw his hands up. "Well, obviously it didn't work cause you kept coming back anyway so why are you mad at me?" The Doctor then scoffed. "And I would like to point out that each time it nearly cost you your life."

Rose snorted. "Oh, spare me the lecture about the consequences of my actions." Her voice shook slightly. "I don't regret anything I did back then to be with you and you will not trick or stop me from saving my John!"

He hung his head and sighed. He had forgotten how stubborn Tyler women could be and how much he missed it.

The Doctor pressed his lips. "So I take it John knows about the baby?"

She smiled proudly. "Yes and he's really excited to be a dad."

Those words stung but the Doctor refused to show it. The Doctor nodded. "And yet he's letting you work Torchwood."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So he's the better man because he's letting you risk your life even though you're pregnant?" He remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

That set her off. "Don't you dare, don't you dare; you hear me?" Rose marched towards him angrily. "We chose this profession and we work and make decisions together! He doesn't trick me and shut me out of what's going on!"

She was breaking his hearts. "I did my best." He promised.

"I know you did it because you cared. That's what you always told me." She sighed exasperated.

The Doctor couldn't stand it and slammed his hand on the console startling her. "I did it because I love you!" He shouted.

He immediately regretted saying that and turned away from her.

Rose's mouth dropped. She was not expecting this. "Doctor?" She approached him slowly and tried to touch his arm but he moved away.

"Leave me alone." He said softly and stormed out of the console room.

**_The Master's Prison_**

It was dark and warm in that cage; the only light was from the moon. John presence was making it a little easier to sleep. He had become her big brother and she felt safe with him.

Clara was in a deep sleep when suddenly the sounds of agonizing screams echoed through the room; startling her.

She quickly sat up feeling scared. "John what is that?" Clara said.

There was no answer. "John?" She called.

The shrieking continued and she looked around for John but he was gone, again.

"Where is he?" She muttered confused. This doesn't make sense. Why does he keep disappearing? Then it dawned on her who was screaming in that room; it was John.

"Oh, no." She whimpered looking at the door.

Her friend was crying and yelling in pain; he almost didn't sound human.

Clara began shaking in fear. "Dear god what are they doing to him?" She wondered.

The Master's cruel laughter had hot tears spilling down her cheeks. His laughter reminded her of glass shards cutting into someone's skin. Clara felt so useless sitting there almost felt like she was betraying him.

She now understood how the Master worked and what the Doctor was talking about.

It was unbearable. Clara covered her ears and crumbled to floor crying harder than she ever had before. She tried but couldn't block out the sharp cracks of the whip, John's screams and the Master's mocking taunts.

Clara just wanted it to stop and prayed John would come back alive.

"Make him stop. Please make him stop." She whispered shutting her eyes.

Just then the horrific sounds stopped and Clara cautiously welcomed the silence.

The door opened and she quickly pretended to sleep.

"Well, that was a nice, brisk workout!" She heard the Master remark. Clara refrained herself from strangling him.

"Yeah, loads of fun." John muttered bitterly.

The Master shoved him hard into the cage. "Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

He locked the cage door and sneered at him before walking away.

"Bastard." John grumbled.

He glanced over at Clara and peered over her. He smiled. "Fast asleep, good." He thought.

"Night Clara; dream about home." He whispered.

He winced as he lay on the hard floor. John closed his eyes and let Rose's beautiful face enter his dreams.

Clara rose slightly and glanced at John. A few scarlet cuts and dark bruises peaked from above his collar. She struggled to hold her tears back. She wanted to comfort him just as he had done her but wasn't sure how.

Clara moved closer and cuddled beside him. She didn't want him to feel alone and just as he had protected her she was going to do the same for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Master's Prison:**

The sound of the Master's guards tossing their metal bowls in their cell woke John from a restless sleep. He rose slowly still sore from the Master's beating. He glanced at the window it was hard to tell if it was daytime not that it mattered.

He saw Clara looking out through the bars; she seem solemn and not her usual talkative self. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied without looking at him.

John frowned. "You oaky?" Clara turned her head towards him. Her eyes were raw from crying.

He came towards her concerned. "Hey, have you been crying?"

She didn't answer and avoided his eyes. It was too hard to look at him without crying.

"Please talk to me." He said softly.

Clara picked at her sleeve. "Did it hurt?"

John shook his head confused. "Did what hurt?"

"When he beat you." She replied her voice breaking.

**The TARDIS:**

Rose wasn't sure what to do or say after the Doctor stormed out like that. She wasn't expecting the conversation to end like this.

She wanted to find him but didn't want to upset him more so she just went searching for more silver and left him alone.

The Doctor was in his library trying to think. He sat in his chair bent forward with his chin rested on his clasped hands.

He had always imagined how he would tell Rose he loved her. He had always wanted to say it long before he was wearing converse sneakers but ever since he had big ears and a leather jacket.

But even if he did then what; for the Doctor forever was always one sided and never possible.

After a few minutes of staring at his shoes the Doctor decided to talk to Rose; he slowly rose from his chair as the TARDIS gently hummed in his mind trying to comfort him.

He got to the console area where Rose was crouched down spreading out pieces of silver. "Hi." The Doctor said softly.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Hi."

"Rose can we talk?" He asked.

Rose nodded and stood up. "I was hoping we would." She leaned against the console.

He ran his hand through his floppy hair sighing. "I'm sorry I said I love you like that especially now."

She smiled slightly. "I'm surprise you said it at all and from your mouth. I mean it took you a long time but at least this time it wasn't an assumption of mine or from John's mouth but yours'."

The Doctor shrugged. "Actually I've wanted to say it since the ears and grumpy attitude."

Rose leaned her head back and sighed. "And yet you chose not to and let John say it instead."

The Doctor looked at her. "Yes and I still regret it just like I regret not marrying you even though you're human."

He scoffed and bit the corner of his lip. "And I'm not going to lie I'm jealous of John and both my hearts broke when I found out you and he are married and going to have a child together."

Rose lowered her eyes. "You brought us together. You wanted me to have the kind of life I couldn't with you."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "I know and I meant it. I just never realized how much it would hurt."

"I still love you, Rose Tyler." He added softly.

Rose exhaled and gently squeezed his hand. His hearts dropped and knew what was coming.

She sighed heavily. "Doctor, it wasn't easy to accept John. I almost walked away from him. I even made things hard for him but he stayed and he loved me. He became the greatest gift you ever gave me and I love him with all my heart. And you and I both know I couldn't wait forever for you."

Her words stung and the Doctor pulled away his hand. "I know Rose, I know. You're not the first and you won't be the last to promise forever and not keep it." He spat.

The Doctor grabbed the silver and got to work melting it.

Rose saw she had hurt him and tried to talk to him. "Doctor, please understand." She begged.

He waved his hand around dismissing her. "Yeah, I know you care about me; blah, blah." He said bitterly.

Rose nodded. "Okay, fair enough but whether you like it or not you created this."

The Doctor pretended not to hear and continued working. Rose sighed and went to her room to lie down.

**Master's Prison:**

Clara tucked her knees under her chin. "I heard him beating you last night. Your screams woke me." She winced remembering his terrifying screams.

He shook his head and hit his fist on the floor. "Damn him he promised the room was soundproof."

She looked at him shocked. "How can you say that?"

"Okay, it's not like I enjoy it but after working for Torchwood I've actually been through worse." He replied.

Clara moved closer to him. "You let him beat you, don't you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why?" She whispered.

"To keep you safe." John replied simply.

She shook her head. This wasn't making sense. "I don't understand."

John scoffed. "Look at me Clara; I'm the meta-crisis Doctor. I have no memories or family. I was grown from a hand. Everything about me is him. My life means nothing."

Clara just listened quietly as he paused to wipe his eyes. "But you and Rose have families, memories of your own, a good future and he was going to take it all from you. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep you safe so he does what wants with me and you and Rose live."

"Your life is worth something, too." She protested.

John chuckled harshly. "Yeah because it's the Doctors'."

Clara wanted to shake him, hold him just make him understand.

She took his hand and held it close. "You're wrong your life is worth so much. You have a family with Rose. I know you love her."

His eyes glazed over. "Of course I love her and our" His sentence trailed off remembering she was pregnant.

She glanced at him thoughtfully. "Rose is pregnant, isn't she?"

He nodded and swallowed. "Twins." A small smile formed on his face.

Clara tilted her head. "Don't you want to be there for them?"

He sighed fighting back tears. "Why so they'll know their father's a freak?"

Clara's heart was breaking. She knew this was the Master's doing. "What about me? I need you."

John avoided her eyes. "What for?"

"You've been the only thing that's kept me sane here. I couldn't survive if weren't for you." She replied.

She turned his face towards hers' "Imagine how Rose would feel if she lost you. Doesn't that matter?" Clara said softly.

He shook his head and covered his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to her. I-I love her. She's my heart." His voice broke.

Clara reached out and held him tight. "Then fight to live. Please John, don't let the Master win." She choked back a sob.

Giving into his tears he wrapped his arms around her and wept into her shoulder letting Clara comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8

**The TARDIS: **

Rose was asleep but it was uneasy sleep, there was a fear, a suffering, an anguish inside her head but it was so familiar…it was his. It was Johns'. "Oh, god John!" She suddenly woke up sobbing rocking back and forth. It was unbearable. She couldn't help him, couldn't touch him. He needed her and Rose felt useless.

Meanwhile the Doctor had been working on the console grumbling under his breath as he struggled to make the silver stick when the TARDIS alerted him to Rose's sobs.

He dashed to her room and found her sitting up in bed in tears. "Rose what's wrong?" He asked. "He's hurt him! The bastard's hurt John!" She cried. The Doctor frowned and knelt in front of her. "How do you know?" "Because I can feel it! He's crying he's hurting!" Rose snapped.

He thought this was strange for a human to experience and moved beside her. Looking at her he tried to touch her but it made her more upset. "Don't touch me! You never liked him! You wanted him to suffer!" She yelled. The Doctor shook his head. "Rose please I" He started to say.

"I hate you!" Rose screamed and she started beating his chest. The Doctor grabbed her wrists attempting to stop her but also remembering she was pregnant. "Let me go bastard! I want my husband!" She demanded.

Her words were crushing his hearts but he refused to let her go until finally she collapsed in his arms in tears and the Doctor quickly held her as she sobbed. His embrace was inviting and safe and she hugged him back, crying softly in his shirt.

"I've got you." The Doctor whispered in her ear. He could feel her shoulders shake and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Master's Prison:**

"I can't do it anymore. I can't." He whimpered. Clara held him close. "You don't have to. I'll make sure of it." "No, he's going to come after me but I-I can't, I can't. I'm not strong enough." John cried. "Shh, it's okay." She promised. Her hand traveled to his shoulder and he hissed pulling away. "What's wrong?" Clara asked.

John shook his head and turned away. "Please," She begged. He was too ashamed to show her.

"You do trust me, yeah?" Clara asked gently turning his face towards her. He nodded and let her roll up his sleeve. John wince feeling the sweaty fabric moving up his arm. Clara gasped as a nasty angry red gash was revealed. She guessed maybe it was from the whip.

It was hard to look at but there was no time to be squeamish she had to do something before that cut became infected. "Okay give me a second. I've got something that can help." Clara assured him. He nodded feeling tired.

She looked around making sure they were alone before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a valve of a special healing liquid the Doctor made. "Okay, this will sting so I'm going to have to tear that sleeve off so you'll have something to bite on."

"What about the cut? He'll see that it's healed and get suspicious." He pointed out. "We'll use the sleeve to tie around your arm to fool him." Clara replied. John gave a small smirk. "You're very clever." She smiled slightly grasping his sleeve. "Okay, here we go." Clara said giving an apologetic smile. With a quick tug she ripped the sleeve off.

"I hate doing that." She muttered. He shrugged. "It's just a shirt." Clara gave him the sleeve to bite on while she poured a couple of drops on his wound. She could feel him react and squeezed his hand but a few seconds later his wound was healed. Clara tied the sleeve around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He replied grateful. Clara nodded. "Anything for a friend."

Clara slowly glanced at him. "How hard did he hit you with that whip?" She asked. John didn't answer but she could see the traces of tears from his eyes. "John?" Clara said softly. He looked at her as a few tears escaped. "Wasn't a whip. I-it was a barbwire strap." She immediately hugged his arm attempting to comfort him. She had enough. There had to be a way out here. There had to be.

**The TARDIS:**

The Doctor looked at Rose's tear filled eyes while stroking her blond hair. He felt bad for her but there was something he had to know. "Rose, does John have any form of telepathic abilities?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, he has very mild telepathy. It was discovered by accident by one of our physicians at Torchwood."

"Has he ever used it?" The Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head. "John has well it under controlled. It usually stays dormant." The Doctor thought a minute. "Unless, something, something connected to the TARDIS just might've woken it up," He muttered. He glanced at Rose and a light went off in his head. "Of course, Bad wolf." He said to himself.

"Huh?" She said confused.

The Doctor gently grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, what if I told you might be able to contact John." He said. She looked at him suspicious. "How?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Think. You're still Bad wolf and he's still me. I think what's happening is with you here you're channeling his suffering and he's giving it off because he's me and we're connected to the TARDIS. I imagine your only feeling it now because he's breaking," He replied grimly.

Her heart broke at that thought.

He then snapped if his fingers pacing the floor. "It'll be temporary because he's part human but if we can make contact we can at least find out how he's doing." Rose looked hopeful.

He sat in front of her. "You want to try it?" She nodded desperately. "Please." "I'll be inside your mind. It'll feel strange but it won't hurt just use your heart and mind and think about him, see his face, hear his voice, concentrate on him."

Rose closed her eyes as he placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes, silently praying this would work.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: The words in italic are the telepathic conversation between Rose and John. :)_

_Also this is my first (and probably last) attempt at telepathy in a story (there not really my strong point) so bear with me. _

_But thanks and enjoy the chapter! :D _

* * *

**The Master's Prison: **

John was resting with Clara sleeping nearby using his legs as a pillow. Suddenly he felt something strange almost sharp in his head making him wince a little. A low groan coming from him woke her up. "John?" She sat up moving closer as he slowly woke up wincing. "Blimey, my head." He muttered. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She asked touching his arm.

"I don't know it feels like something's entering my head." He frowned. Clara looked at him questionably. "Entering? " She asked. John sighed. "Like somebody's entering my thoughts or something...I don't know."

"I don't follow." She said shaking her head. "Neither do I." He scoffed. Clara continued to stare at him. "Maybe he's finally losing it." She wondered. "No, I'm not." He frowned. "Not what?" She said.

John scowled. "You said I was losing it."

"Yeah but I was thinking it," Clara looked at him strangely. "Hang on, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my mild telepathy." John replied shrugging. "Seriously, you've got that?" She said surprised.

He held his head smirking slightly. "Don't sound so impressed. It's kept under controlled." "You sure about that?" Clara scoffed. John shrugged. "Well, it was."

A thought occurred to her and Clara's eyes widen. "But you actually have telepathic abilities?" John did a so-so motion with his hand. "Yeah but it's very mild, usually stays dormant…until now, apparently."

"And you're the human Doctor." She muttered more to himself. Clara started thinking back to the TARDIS and the story about the Doctor's hand at Christmas. It was now beginning to make sense. They had to be connected!

He winced again. "Blimey, it's getting stronger." John arched his neck back in pain. Clara went closer to him. "Don't fight it. It may be from the TARDIS."

John looked at her strangely. "You're joking, right? I may be part Time Lord but even I don't have that kind of ability." She sighed gently grabbing his shoulders. "Please, just trust me on this." John was hesitant but he stopped fighting it.

"Just relax," She said softly. "Let the message in."

He closed his eyes and relaxed then there was a scent but it wasn't the sweat and dirt he had become accustomed to it was familiar and pleasant like lavender. He knew that scent, it was Rose's perfume.

Then he heard Rose's soothing voice in his mind. _"John?" "John, c-can you hear me?" "Rosie?" He said slightly confused in his own thoughts. "Oh, god, John, it's you!" She choked._

"_Rose, where are you and how are you doing this?" He asked "I'm still in the TARDIS; I'm using telepathy with help from the Doctor to talk to you." "My brilliant, clever girl." John smiled._

"_I don't have much time but ar-are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine" He said softly. _

_Rose didn't believe him and concentrated harder trying to mentally examine him. She had to know how he really was. She knew he'd never admit to any pain he that he might be in, he was too proud. Her heart dropped. "John, I know something's wrong. What has the Master done to you?" She asked worried._

_He didn't answer but she could feel every cut and bruise he had gone through confirming her worse fears. "Oh, god, that bastard," Rose choked back a sob. "I can feel what he's done, I can feel your suffering!"_

"_I didn't want you to know." He admitted ashamed. She sighed. _"_John, I'm your wife, I want to know and I promise we'll get you out and I'll make sure you get the best medical care at Torchwood." She said through tears._

_"Will y-you still want me?" John blurted softly. "Yes, of course, I love you." She answered immediately. _

_He felt her love embracing him and the tears started forming. How could he let the Master get under his skin like that? How could he ever doubt her?_

_"I-I love you, too. Oh, god, I'm sorry! Rose, I-I'm so scared!" He choked out a sob._

_Her heart was breaking. She had never heard him so frightened. "We will get you both out of there, I swear it." She promised. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. "The connection's weakening but we're coming; I promise, luv."_

"_I know." He said softly. "I've got to go, I love you, remember that."_ Rose said before the connection faded and he slowly opened his eyes gasping.

"You okay?" Clara asked concerned. John nodded composing himself. "Yeah." He leaned his head back and sighed. "What happened?" Clara asked. "Rose was with me. I actually felt her," John scoffed in amazement. "I didn't know she could do that."

"You really communicated with her, properly communicated with her?" She asked intrigued. John nodded in disbelief. "Yeah, I heard her, I felt her, I even smelled her favorite perfume." He smirked. "What did she say?" Clara asked.

John sighed. "That they were working on rescuing us," Then he grinned. "But she still loves and she wants me."

Clara smiled but something puzzled her.

She looked at him curious. "Did she say how she did it?" John sighed. "Well, she said she used the Doctor's telepathic ability but I'm more surprised how precise it was considering I'm part human."

That was true he even though John was part Time Lord he was still human, a telepathic message shouldn't have been that detailed unless the Doctor was using something more advanced to reach out to him.

Suddenly they heard a throat clearing. "Uh, excuse me I hate to interrupt this tender nauseating human moment," An evil menacing voice interrupted behind them. They spun around and saw the Master standing there in a dark suit with his hands behind his back looking annoyed. "But it's time for you and the impossible brat to die."


	10. Chapter 10

**The TARDIS:**

Once he got back the Doctor leaned over the console gripping it tight till his hands hurt his hearts were breaking. Rose's message to John echoing in his ears, he didn't mean to hear it but he did and it hurt so much.

They were the same kind of words she spoke to him once; that at one point in time had meaning but not now. Now they were for someone else. But this is what he wanted. This is what he asked Rose to do to be with him but he couldn't let that bother him, now especially the secret about John he was keeping. He had discovered it shortly after leaving John and Rose on that beach and after erasing Donna's memory.

Apparently there was still some heart of the TARDIS inside the hand and when Donna touched it a form of Bad Wolf was created inside John but so far it had stayed dormant until the Doctor awaken it with the proper telepathic connection using Rose and the TARDIS and by awakening John's bad wolf it would allow the TARDIS to track them down. It was risky to use John like this but he had to do it if he was going to save them.

The silver was taking too long so there was no choice besides he's part Time Lord bad wolf shouldn't be harmful to John. "Come on, old girl we've got work to do." The Doctor looked up at the console feeling guilty. Despite the disapproving hums the TARDIS began helping.

**The Master's Prison:**

John and Clara just stared frozen in fear at the Master. He looked at both of them calmly and said rather disappointed. "What, no 'you lied' or 'you bastard' or some other cliché thing you humans like to say?"

"What would be the point," John swallowed. "I already figured you'd do this." He pouted. "Aw, now that's not fair. I was going to let you live…well, maybe but you see you messed up. You did exactly what I thought you would do," The Master chuckled. "You spoke to your wife."

He glared at him. "How did you know about that?" The Master rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you're part Time Lord; I knew the Doctor was going to do some form of communication between you and Rose. But the best part is he was careless and now I know he's coming any minute and won't it be fun when he and Rose find you both dead?" He laughed.

Fear gripped John, he had to think fast. He had to stall. "How do you know he's coming?"

He smirked. "I can smell it on you. You reek of the heart of the TARDIS," The Master came closer and peered over them. John hid Clara behind him. "Can you feel it, John? Can you feel the pain," He whispered harshly. John winced a little in pain. The Master briefly grabbed the back of his head. "The closer it gets the more your head will burn…just like Rose." He hissed letting go.

John looked at him confused. What did he mean like Rose? Before he could ask the Master sighed pulling out a small pistol. "Now, time to die." He smiled tapping the gun against his chin. "Let's see, who should die first," The Master grinned pointing the gun at Clara. "Oh, I know who!" He sang.

Suddenly something inside John snapped, burning rage filled inside him and his eyes glowed an eerie yellow color. "NO!" John snarled in a low voice almost a growl. Clara just stared at John in disbelief while the Master's eyes widen with fear. Despite being afraid he remained defiant cocking his gun now aiming it at John.

But John was quicker raising his hand shooting a yellow glowing light from his palm disintegrating the gun from his hand. Clara gasped. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. How did he even do that?

Before the Master could react John raised his hand again repeating the same action this time the blinding light hitting his chest causing the Master to collapse. In seconds John's eyes returned their normal brown hue and he just stared panting and sweating. Clara looked at him in shock. "What did you do?"

He shook his head completely stunned. "I-I don't know." "Is he dead?" She asked. He slowly went towards the Master's lifeless body and examined it. "No, I don't think so," John looked at her. "Let's get out of here in case he wakes up."

But what was that?" Clara said. He scoffed opening the cage door. "We have to discuss this now," John snapped. Clara winced taken aback by his tone. He sighed. "I'm sorry but we need to go, now!"

Clara nodded and followed him. Once outside it was still dark which may or not have been a good thing. They weren't sure. John grabbed her hand and they started running. "Where we going?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Clara looked around the strange wooded area. The moon was purple she realized. "I don't think this is Earth." "Probably isn't." John said simply.

Suddenly John groaned and stumbled to the ground. Clara rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"God, my head!" He moaned clutching it. They could hear footsteps coming and dogs barking. The guards were coming."Come on, we have to go." She urged. John shook his head. "No, you go. I c-can't do it." He replied grasping at the dead grass in pain. "No, you don't. I'm not leaving you." Clara protested.

"That wasn't a request that was an ORDER!" He yelped in agony. She shook her head holding him tight. "No!" She cried out defiant. "Please go!" He begged. Clara ignored his orders, she wasn't leaving him. The guards were getting closer. All Clara could do now, was shut her eyes and silently pray.

**THE TARDIS:**

The Doctor was busy concentrating on the screen. He was following a signal from John but it kept moving still he was close. Suddenly he heard a loud thump he looked and saw Clara crouched beside John holding him. "Clara?" He said surprised. How did they get here? The Doctor wondered.

He came closer. She was shaking and dirty but seemed aware and relieved to be back in the TARDIS. Clara looked at the Doctor with tear filled eyes. "D-Doctor?" She whimpered holding up her arms. He knelt hugging her tight, happy she was safe he then gently caressed her face. "Clara, are you alright?"

She nodded slowly standing up she started crying.

"What is it?" He said concerned. She glanced beside her at John's still body.

"Doctor, something's wrong with John. H-he still won't wake up." Clara sobbed.

* * *

_Author Note: Hi! Okay, just in case here's what's going on with John. Like Rose and Donna, John has a form of Bad Wolf or heart of the TARDIS in him that was awakened by the Doctor using Rose, himself and the TARDIS. Which basically means like Rose and Donna the TARDIS should come to John making it easier to find him and Clara but apparently something has gone wrong._

_But you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is. ;)_

_(This idea was inspired by 'Parting Of The Ways, Journey's End and The Runaway Bride)_

_Also I'm going a different direction with this story, I've decided to carry the plot from the Master's prison into the TARDIS so even though there saved there still fighting the Master and trying to figure out why he's doing this as well as trying to save John plus there is a plot twist involving Clara but that's all I'm saying (spoilers) ;)_

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter! :) _


End file.
